


Run to live

by Tyrantdk



Series: ygo fic-a-thon 2k17 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Day 2, Implied Mpreg, M/M, by implied I mean Atem is a hermaphrodite, ygo fic a thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Atem has been overthrown by his uncle thanks to a coup in the palace. Forced to flee, he makes his way across the Silk Road to his Prince-Consort’s home village, where they and their children will live a peaceful life.





	Run to live

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the ygo fic-a-thon is the ancient Egypt Au. 
> 
> Adjo- Male name meaning Treasure
> 
> Khonsu-Name of the Egyptian moon god, Atem & Yugi's son, Khepri's twin brother
> 
> Khepri-One of Ra's names, means Morning Sun, Khonsu's twin, Atem & Yugi's daughter
> 
> Ib- Egyptian word meaning Heart
> 
> Meri-I- Egyptian means My beloved
> 
> Per'a'ah-Pharaoh
> 
> Okaa-san- Japanese for mother
> 
> Otou-san- Japanese for father

“Hush, my loves.” Atem, former pharaoh of Khemet, whispered to his children. His little sun and moon were his life, his world. Why had he not spotted the signs of a coup? He hated this feeling of powerlessness. He had not been able to stop his uncle from usurping the throne from him. His son and daughter huddled close to his side, waiting for his husband’s return. The trio was hidden in a small alleyway. 

“Adjo, Khepri, Khonsu, come. I have found a boat willing to spirit us away from Khemet.” Yugi felt his heart break as his husband looked at him. Khonsu raced to him, taking his shenti hem into his tiny hands. “I know you do not wish to leave, but I would rather my children and husband safe, than to allow that mad man to kill you.” 

“I know, Meri-I. Where will the boat take us? Where are we to go?”

“If we can make it to Sumer, I can get us into one of the caravans on the Silk Road. I remember the way to my village. It would be a long journey, and hard, but we could do it. The boat can take us as far as Israel. I can find work with a merchant willing to let us travel with them.” 

“Alright, Ib. I will go where you lead. I am Per’a’ah no more. We shall flee to your village.” Yugi wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed his cheek as their children made faces of disgust. 

“I love you, Atem.” 

“And I love you, Yugi.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi smiled as Atem sat on the camel drawn wagon. He walked along beside it on his own camel. He had found a fair employer once they had reached Israel, one willing to take advantage of Yugi’s familiarity with the caravan routes and Atem’s natural husbandry with animals. Khepri was seated beside Atem and Khonsu was settled in the saddle in front of him. 

Their employer hadn’t asked any questions, but they had explained their situation to her anyway. She would often check on them, keeping an eye on them personally. It was comforting to have an ally after being surrounded by the enemy. 

He glanced at his husband. Atem’s natural rich tan had darkened even more over time. Khonsu was the same. He had inherited his father’s skin, but Yugi’s features. They wouldn’t have him any other way. Khepri looked more like Atem, but had inherited his lighter tanned skin. He smiled as he stretched his arms. 

Atem had not complained once since they had left Khemet. He seemed to thrive in caring for their children and helping with the chores. The heat never seemed to bother him, and the animals loved him. He was truly carefree for the first time since Yugi had been sent to Egypt by the Hittites. He loved not seeing a frustrated frown, scowl, or pained grimace.

“Meri-I, what are you thinking?”

“How wonderful it is to see you carefree, Adjo. I love seeing your former stress melt away from you and how freely you smile now.”

“This life seems to have its excitements, but it is rather peaceful compared to our former life. I can be around my husband and children all day. I can get my hands as dirty as I want. I can work with animals, like I have always dreamed. This was the right choice, Ib. I can feel it in my bones.”   
\-----------------------------------------------  
Atem gasped as they finally made their way through Yugi’s village. He was enthralled with the quaint wooden homes. Both their children rode on the seat of their wagon with him. Yugi rode on one of the two horses they had been gifted from an employer along the way. The wagon was a gift from their first. Some of the people stopped to stare at them. Yugi sat up in his saddle.

“Okaa-san! Otou-san!” He leapt from his saddle, running to the man and woman. The woman shrieked, as she ran toward him. He hugged them both. “I missed you both so much! I have so many things to tell you, but I need to introduce you to my family.”

“Go to Papa, both of you.” Atem instructed as he sat Khonsu and Khepri on the ground. He grasped the reins of the horses as he followed after. Yugi’s parents cooed over their children. They glanced up as he came near. He bowed. 

“Hello.” 

“Okaa-san, Otou-san, this is my husband, Atem-kun. He is from a land called Khemet, but we had to flee.” 

“It’s an honor to meet you both. Yugi has told me about you often.” 

“You speak our language well, Atem-kun.” Atem smiled at Yugi. “I see you had good teacher. Come, you have traveled far and need rest.”


End file.
